


Did he?

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: Sometimes people get lost, and you have to help them find where they belong.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	Did he?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlemayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/gifts), [niawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/gifts).



> my friends were like, i wanna read a jealous tsumu/bottomi fic, so i wrote it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_ BAM!  _ The ball slammed into the other side of the court with a satisfying bounce on the other side of the court. At least, so Atsumu thought. 

"Yer in top form today Omi-Omi!" He flashed a toothed grin his way. 

"Mm," was his only response. Due to his usual neutral expression, Atsumu couldn't sense the unease Sakusa felt with his last spike. Something just felt off. If Sakusa had to guess, it was most likely the thought of a new play he wanted to try. After getting blocked one too many times at their last practice match, revisited some old tapes from his highschool volleyball days. Even gold can be found in youth. After seeing exactly what he was looking for, he had a thought to try it himself. 

"Hey Miya…" he did his best to not show the hesitation in his voice. 

"What's up Omi-Omi?"

He took a second to decide if he really wanted to ask. Maybe it'd be better if he had a more concrete idea of  _ what  _ he wanted to do instead of some abstract idea. 

"Kiyoomi?" 

Sakusa's eyes refocused to face Atsumu. They never used each other's given names in public unless it was serious. He saw concern written all over his face. He must've been in his head too long. 

"Nevermind. It's nothing."

Atsumu didn't seem convinced, but he thankfully didn't push. "Alright. Let's get a few more in before goin' home."

The end of practice came. Sakusa, usually the first one in and first out, left the showers to find the spare setter. Though Atsumu was a starter and would be the one primarily executing the tactic with him, he just needed a clear head before he could present it. Gokai Shitto was taking down the net when he found him. 

"Gokai-san, do you have a minute?"

The man was startled to see the prickly spiker standing to his side. Even more so by the fact that he was the one to reach out. He assumed that he must have done something to offend the man and prepared for the scolding. 

"Um...yea?"

"Could we have spike practice early tomorrow morning?" 

If Gokai couldn't hear his own heart beating in his ears, he'd swear that he died and that this was his mind's way comforting him in his last few moments.  _ The _ Sakusa Kyoomi wanted to practice with  _ him _ ? He knew he should be used to seeing him by now, but the difference in popularity and fame was definitely felt among the team members. 

"Is Atsumu-san busy or…?"

"No. I have something I want to try, but I can't visualize it. The thought of having to explain something so abstract to Atsumu shaves years off my life."

The comment earned a chuckle out of Gokai. "Sure, sure! Is six okay?"

"Yes. I will see you in the morning." With that, he did almost an about turn and headed out the gym. 

\---

Atsumu woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Assuming Sakusa just went on an early morning jog, he got ready and headed to the gym as usual. He heard the distinct sound of a volleyball slamming into the ground as he entered. Assuming it was just a duo working on basic spikes, he entered with the mind of a setter, ready to assist them with whatever they needed. He was disgusted with what he saw. At the next  _ blam _ he saw Sakusa descend to the ground, turning to his left to see Atsumu staring back at him. 

“Atsumu….” he said in a low voice.

“Mornin’ Omi-Omi! Gokai!” He gave a wave to the pair before heading off to change for practice. Sakusa let out a small sigh of relief. 

Actual practice was horrible. Sakusa and Atsumu just couldn’t get in sync. Every toss was  _ almost  _ perfect, or just a  _ liiiitle  _ off. Sakusa stopped frequently to ask if Atsumu was feeling okay, just to have him yell back that what if it was him. After a while, Sakusa did consider the possibility that practising with Gokai may have thrown off his timing a bit. Maybe it would just be better if he’d just practice with Atsumu until they got it right, abstract explanations aside. 

When they were finally home, botched training aside, Sakusa turned to Atsumu to present his idea. 

“Hey, I was thinking-”

“Oh  _ were ya now? _ ” Atsumu pinned the taller man against the wall by the door. Barely giving him enough time to fully take off his shoes. “Tell me Omi-Omi, what were ya thinkin’ about?” His voice was dangerously low, and every syllable in Sakusa’s nickname held venom. 

Sakusa noticed his breath quickening, and steadied it. He looked down to Atsumu, challenging him with his eyes. “I was thinking about trying a new move-”

“And yer first thought was to run to that bitch-”

“Gokai-san.” Sakusa could’ve sworn he saw Atsumu’s eyebrow twitch. 

“You know Kiyoomi,” Atsumu whispered, grabbing the taller man by the hip. He could feel him shudder as he heard his full given name. “It doesn’t matter what his fuckin’ name is. I couldn’t care less if he ate shit for breakfast.” He could Sakusa’s face twist a mixture of slight disgust, amusement, and a small hint of arousal at the statement. He found it so satisfying. Almost as satisfying as watching his eyes slightly lift at the feeling of having Atsumu’s hand cup his hardening member. They definitely rolled a little when he began palming him over his training shorts. 

“Atsumu,” came out in a strained voice. His breath hitched when he felt his hand take a firm hold. “I just wantaah…” 

“Tell me what ya want. Omi. Omi.” Atsumu’s hand found its way underneath the ebony’s waistband. With skin to skin contact, he could feel the warmth building in his groin area as he grew. He began with small strokes, just to get him hard. Once he was all there, he ran a calloused thumb over the tip of his head. The light roughness of his fingertip and gentle pressure he applied was enough to make him twitch at the contact. 

Atsumu’s hand picked up a small rhythm of short but consistent strokes, now neglecting the one part that took Sakusa’s breath away for the brief moment. The hand that held his hip now began sliding up the hem of his shirt, making its way to a small, pink nipple that reacted upon its arrival. He first circled around the areola with his thumb to wake up the tiny flesh that was finally greeted by his thumb and forefinger. A small pinch earned a grunt from the taller man. He varied between light pinches and pulling, watching Sakusa occasionally move for an arch as his body leaned into Atsumu’s familiar touch. 

Atsumu, feeling satisfied with what he was seeing, began stroking in earnest, using the precome that made its way out as lubricant. Sakusa moaned as he increased the past. The calloused on his palm from the hours and days of practice felt like even smaller touches that stimulated the sensitive area even more. When his hips began rocking into Atsumu’s hand to match the motion, he felt a cold shiver down his body, goosebumps racing down his arms to the tips of his toes. Atsumu had stopped touching him completely. 

“Wha...Where are you going?”

“Ta wash my hands. Ya don’t want me cookin’ with come all over my hands, do ya? I dunno Omi, I didn’t know you were inta that kinda thing.” 

Sakusa stood in horny shock as Atsumu,  _ truly _ , went to their master bathroom, and washed his hands. He stood behind him as he took his time to lather, and made sure to get under his fingernails, pouting all the while. Atsumu hummed a little tune, as he washed his hands for almost a minute. He did all that he could not to smirk when turning to Sakusa as he dried his hands. 

“Ya need somethin’? We got two sinks ya know.” Geez Omi’s pout was just so cute. 

Sakusa made a motion to his now full erection, letting out an angry “ _ Hmmm _ .”

“Yea, yer right. We really shoulda got the plum shorts instead, huh? I think they still have some, we can pick’em up tomorrow if ya want.” And with that, he left for the kitchen, and  _ actually _ began on dinner.  _ Truly _ . “Omi-kun, you can take a shower first, I’ll go in after ya.”

Sakusa stood at the kitchen’s entrance, mouth agape as Atsumu  _ really _ pulled out the ingredients for that night’s dinner. As he washed the vegetables in the sink. As he took out a knife to chop said vegetables. He completely appalled at what he saw before him.

“Did you....not want this fer dinner or…” Atsumu, ever the actor, even had the nerve to feign ignorance and have a complete look of confusion on his face. 

“Fuck you, Miya.”

“Maybe when I’m done with dinner,” he laughed. 

There was no fucking of any kind that evening.

\---

Saksusa woke up earlier than Atsumu that morning. He looked to the man next to him, fast asleep. Atsumu was so attractive when he wasn’t being such a fucking brat. He resisted the urge to kiss his forehead before sneaking out, fearing to wake the sleeping devil. He hastily got dressed and left out the door. 

Sakusa slammed the ball to the other side of the court with much satisfaction. He was happy to start making headway on his newest venture. If only Atsumu would stop being a prick and let him show him. Either way, practice with Gokai-san had been a good way for him to let out his frustrations from the night before. He made sure to “take care” of himself, as one would say. That and a few other things to prepare for the onslaught waiting to happen.

Sakusa buzzed with excitement as he delivered spike after spike. If he was as reckless as Atsumu, he’d let the “excitement: show. Though after years of practice, he reset to his neutral expression, even as a smile tugged at his lips. Any moment now, Atsumu would walk in. Atsumu would see. Atsumu would wre-

“Sakusa-san! I didn’t know you came so early!” Atsumu beamed as he entered. “Again.” Sakusa could hear the danger in his voice. He couldn’t deny that it only quickened the pace of his heart with anticipation. 

“Oh, morning Miya.” Sakusa kept his face blank, but almost smirked with glee as he saw Atsumu’s neck strain for just a second. “Gokai-san and I were practicing that move I told you about. Or, were trying to tell you until you interrupted.” By now, Sakusa smothered a laugh before it could leave the pit of his belly. 

“Maybe I’ll check it out later, yea. Just perfect it with Geko-”

“Gokai,” the spare setter chirped. 

“Guko-chan today. I’ll just be workin’ on some other stuff. Sound good?” He walked away before waiting on an answer.

Sakusa has fucked up. Hopefully he’ll get fucked. 

\---

“WHAT THE  _ FUCK _ , OMI?”

“Atsumu don’t yell.”

Atsumu quickly removed his shoes at the genkan before rushing into the bedroom to sling his training bag on the floor. He ran both hands through his platinum blonde hair. He paced back and forth in the living room. Sakusa watched almost in awe as he was sure Atsumu went through the five stages of grief in an instant. 

After reaching acceptance, he took a deep that relaxed almost every muscle on his body. One was responding traitorously as he took in the sight before him. Sakusa, hair still slightly damp from the shower he took before leaving. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the heat and steam. His lips were in a small pout, showing a small hint of pink. He almost looked like he was trying not to smile.

“You little shit.”

Sakusa feigned confusion. “What?”

“Ya heard me. Yer a little shit, Omi! Yer just as bad as me, eh?”

Sakusa started walking past Atsumu without responding, heading to their shared bedroom. After laying his own bag down, he felt two hands capture the sides of his hips. 

“Atsumu-”

“ _ Omiiii _ ,” he sang. “Yer so calm ‘n’ cool ‘n’ collected on the outside, but ya know what?”

“Atsumu-”

“Yer a fuckin’ brat.” He reached around and grabbed a handful. “Look at ya. Ya like me like this,  _ Omi Omi _ . Ya like it when I’m like this. All that bullshit,” he threaded his fingers under the fabric of his pants, “‘yer too loud Miya. Miya calm down.’ Bullshit. Ya like me mean.” He thumbed the top of what he affectionately called “Lil’ Omi,” much to Sakusa’s dismay.

“Pfft, Atsumu please…” he said weakly, trying his best to sound confident as the said man thumbed the surface of his hardening cock. He felt Atsumu hum with satisfaction as his very own Lil’ Omi betrayed his words. 

“Oh yea? I dunno Omi, that’s not what Lil’-”

“Don’t.”

The two stood still for a moment, as if frozen in time. “Yea, okay-”

“I mean it, Atsumu. Don’t call it that.”

“What? You  _ love  _ it when I-”

“No I  _ don’t _ . It just makes everything…” he looked off to the side. “Weird.”

“Wha-no it doesn’t”

“Yes it  _ does _ ! You don’t see me calling  _ your _ dick ‘Little Atsumu’!” he exclaimed, waiving vaguely at Atsumu’s netherregions. 

Atsumu smirked. “That’s cause he’s ‘Big Atsumu’.”

Sakusa groaned. “ _ Oh please. _ ” He fell backwards into the bed before quickly raising himself on his elbows. “Wait, how come mine is ‘Lil’ Omi’ and yours is ‘Big Atsumu’?”

Atsumu’s lips flapped together like a fish brought ashore. “No no no! I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Then what  _ did _ you mean?”

Atsumu turned a bright crimson. “Well it’s...Um...I dunno! I dunno what I mean!” Sakusa threw a pillow at him. “ _ Omiii! _ ”

“No!”

“Omi  _ please _ !” Atsumu stretched out his arms to grab Sakusa in an embrace. In response, the ebony laid flat on his back, hand trend to the side. “ _ Omii _ ,” he whined as he leaned over him. He gave a few small kisses on his neck, willing him to face him. “ _ Omii _ ,” he moaned into his clavicle. Though Atsumu could see Sakusa gaining a shade or two, his pout was unyielding. He placed a beefy thigh between Sakusa’s legs. Regardless of what they called it, his ‘Lil’ Omi’ was definitely responding. 

“I bet ya’d let that piss ant Gokai fuck ya-”

“Atsu-” Sakusa’s outburst was swallowed by a hungry kiss. Atsumu was always a little rough with the kissing at first when he was in his moods, teeth crashing against each other as he smashed his face against Sakusa’s. Though he quickly regained a familiar rhythm. They turned to careful but forceful kisses as he reminded Sakusa that yes, he belonged to Miya Atsumu. 

Atsumu tried to make a show of forcing his tongue Sakusa’s mouth, just to find the man had thought the same. Their tongues danced around each other, twirling and colliding as Atsumu tried to push himself deeper. Deeper.  _ Deeper. _ He rocked back and forth between Sakusa’s legs, his own erection growing as he felt the man rutting against him.

“Yea, that’s how yer gonna fuck’em, huh?” he growled, freeing himself from Omi’s now needy embrace. “Look at ya.” Atsumu released himself from Sakusa’s arms, not minding the faint feeling of trimmed nails scratching him through his t-shirt. He took in the man’s face, now flush with puffy lips to match. Sakusa looked defiant, but desperate. Desperate to feel Atsumu grab him once more. Desperate to be close to him. Desperate to feel him in-

“Wait, what are you doing?” He felt the cool air against his now exposed bottom half. Atsumu ripped off his training shorts and underwear in one swoop without warning. His cock slapped helplessly against his stomach, unbelievably hard. “Miya,” he tried to command as the setter traced his large hands up his thighs. “Atsumu,” was released as the blonde kissed the shaft, trailing up to the head that was now leaking just the faintest hint of precome. “Atsuuu-nnngh,” was the most he could say as Atsumu took him whole. 

The warmth of his mouth sent shivers down his spine. With the slow and deliberate bobs he could feel the roughness of his tongue rubbing against every nerve. He gripped the sheets as Atsumu built momentum, feeling a hand grab his hip to seek balance. Atsumu stood up from his knees a little, being careful not to let Omi Omi out of his sight, circling the head of his dick with his tongue to watch him arch at the sensation. He strengthened his grip on Sakusa’s thigh, causing the writhing man to look down at him. Sakusua peeked between shut eyes to meet the gaze of his devil and his angel.

Atsumu felt Sakusa twitch in his mouth.  _ No, not yet. _ He came up to meet Sakusa once again, the light saltiness greeting the spiker at the door. He didn’t care, reaching behind Atsumu’s head to get him even more into his mouth. More into  _ him _ .  _ He needed more. _

He found the hem of his shirt and quickly threw it over his head and shoulders. Only pausing for the brief moment the fabric separated the two. Atsumu returned the favor, also removing his own pants. The separation gave them both a second to breath, though it didn’t last long before their lips collided once more. Atsumu found a soft, pink nipple between his fingertips. First thumbing the areola before pinching the now perky flesh. Sakusa moaned into his mouth as his body first shrank, then leaned into the touch. 

“Would ya make that noise for Gokai-chan?” he rasped, barely able to hold himself together as the very sound sent him to Cloud 9. Not waiting for an answer, he moved over to the neglected nipple, sucking at it lightly. Once he could feel the blood rush to the tender bud, he grazed his teeth around the sides, grunting as he felt Sakusa groan from the pit of his stomach. Atsumu maintained focus: pinching, squeezing and pulling at one nipple, and sucking, biting, and kissing the other. He only got harder as Sakusa turned into a muddled mess of unintelligible noises.

Once he had the curly-haired man heaving under him, he let his free hand wander to the area he’d been most interested in. Atsumu paused for a moment as he easily slipped a finger in, accidentally pressing against the small bundle of nerves near the entrance. It was confirmed when he went for a second, and then a third. “Omi Omi…” he gasped in shock, as the man looked down at him with a smug grin. “ _ This _ is what you were doin’ earlier?” He remembered back to the extended showers that Sakusa took the evening prior, and right after practice that day. “ _ Omiiii _ ,” he cooed against the spiker’s hot skin. 

Saksusa smiled as Atsumu came back up to cup his face. He reached over to the bedside nightstand to grab the lube in the top drawer, rubbing a handful over himself as he spoke. “Yer so thoughtful. I bet Gokai loved that shit, eh?” He asked, his expression turning sour as he slammed into him. Though prepared, his eyes rolled back ever so slightly at the shock itself. Atsumu wasted no time picking up a regular pace, shallow, but unrelenting. 

“Atsu- _ nnnrgh! A-Atsu-fuuuck! _ ” 

“Oh don’t worry Omi, I’m fuckin’ ya alright. Did Gokai fuck ya like this too?” He leaned over, slowing down slightly to maintain his balance as he kissed the constellations on Sakusa’s abdomen. Counting the stars on his own night sky.

“I...I didn’t fuck...I didn’t…”

Sakusa’s cries fell on deaf ears as Atsumu stood back up, running a free hand up his toned abs before settling between his pecs. He squeezed unconsciously as Atsumu took a hardened bud in his hand, pinching and pulling at the reddened nipple. Atsumu held back a groan as he felt Sakusa’s hot walls pressure his dick, tickling from the teeniest sensations. A shiver ran down his spine, knowing Omi didn’t mean it but  _ damn _ did it feel so good.

“Fuck, Omi yer tightenin’ up on me. Just hearin’ that name got ya hot, huh?” He held back a groan as he listened to Sakusa desperately try to hold back moans between speech. 

“A..Atsu...Tsumu  _ listen! _ ” he cried out. He suddenly felt empty. A seemingly cold breeze sent goosebumps up and down his skin. He opened his eyes to see Atsumu, arms crossed, dick erect, but no longer in him. 

“I’m listenin’.” 

Sakusa, leaking precome, horny and horrified, met eyes with the man before him. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to yell, to  _ scream _ .  _ Atsumu put your dick in me  _ right now!  _ Atsumu cut the bullshit! Atsumu _ -

“Nothin’ to say? Hm?” He leaned down just inches from his face. He ran a calloused thumb over Sakusa’s plump lips, finally tipping it into the opening. He maintained eye contact as he felt Sakusa’s mouth close around it, his tongue sucking lightly. He let it happen for a few seconds before he removed it, replacing it with his index and middle fingers. He ran them over the top of his tongue, a little surprised at the subtle bobbing motion he noticed as Omi’s mouth began sucking in earnest. He felt Omi moan against him, his eyes begging,  _ pleading _ for more. Atsumu took his free hand and reached under to cup the apple of Saksusa’s ass cheek, giving a squeeze of acknowledgement as he moved to his lower back’ all the while, watching as Omi’s eyes rolled back. When he had a firm hold, he quickly flipped the over six foot tall man over onto his stomach. 

He pushed down as Sakusa tried to prop himself up on his elbows, making his own Omi Arch, as he called it. He ran a hand down the curvature of his back, reaching up to the inky locks on his pretty little head. 

He closes the distance between the two, his lips lightly touching the tips of his ears as he spoke. "If ya ain't gonna say nothin', I suggest ya shut yer trap."

He shoved his face into the bed, using his back as leverage as he rose again, rising as he lined himself up with his Omi Omi. He took a second or two to admire the view before bottoming out into him, taking glee in the muffled grunt coming from the bed. He stood still for a minute, feeling as Sakusa tightened around him before adjusting. Once he was sure he was ready, he began moving slowly at first, but quickly gaining momentum. Obscene noises made themselves present as he felt make contact with Sakusa’s ass over and over again. The squelching, wet sounds that urged him to come, welcoming him with a sweet embrace. He dared not to look down as he felt Sakusa quiver beneath him every time he made contact with his prostate; he knew the sight would be too much to handle. He groaned as Sakusa began rocking himself into rhythm, making small circles with his hips to fuck him back.

“I bet...I bet this...is how ya...did him too, eh?” he managed between pants. “Look at ya, Omi, yer so- _ fuuuck! _ ” He was sure that Omi squeezed on him on purpose just to shut him up. He struggled to keep up the pace he set, as Omi Omi silently declared war. Though he can’t be too far off, since he noticed he was white-knucking the poor, innocent bedsheets. “Well did he do ya like this?” Atsumu slowed down, leaning over so that his chest was almost touching Sakusa’s slackening back. He kissed him gently as he made small circles with his hips, sending Sakusa into an almost euphoric state as he groaned into the mattress. 

“Did he? Did he Kiyoomi?” 

He felt his body stiffen momentarily, then noticed a hand that was reaching out to him. He took the hand and splayed it on the bed, but not without interlocking fingers. He watched as Omi struggled to turn his head to the side. “Hey, no talkin’ remember?”

Omi wordlessly craned over to lightly kiss the edge of Atsumu’s knuckle captured in his hand. A few wet eyelashes giving way to his experience from below. 

“ _ Omiii _ ,” was all he could cry out as he gave one last kick before spilling inside of him, sending shockwaves throughout his body. He managed to stay up as he worked through his orgasm, finally having the courage to see as Sakusa contorted through the release of his own. It was a beautiful sight every time; his flexibility having him twist in ways Atsumu could only imagine. He’d have to take advantage of it someday.

When the man’s entire body went slack, Atsumu finally removed himself, laying on the bed next to him for a minute or two as they each caught their breath. 

“So did he?”

Sakusa’s eyes were still closed. His face was relaxed from the usual appearance of boredom and uninterest. He was simply at bliss. “Did he what?”

“Did he fuck ya like that?”

Sakusa did his best to try and scrunch up his nose in annoyance, but his face muscles refused to cooperate. “Fuck you, Miya.”

“Maybe when I’m done with dinner,” he said, not missing a beat. 

There was plenty of fucking of every kind that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt supposed to be more than 2k shfodhsofa life moves at you fast
> 
> Gokai= misunderstanding   
> Shitto= jealousy
> 
> threw that in there just cause lol


End file.
